Storage Device
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: Ichigo's power is still unstable. Uryuu and Ichigo main characters. Mentions of the rest of the gang, Ryuuken and Isshin.


Bleach fic - Storage Device

Warning - SPOILERS - In the way of using characters and techniques, Don't like? Meh, click back, don't mind? Keep on reading, though remember, that 'back' button? It's always there case you need it.

Characters - Ishida (both), Kurosaki (both), Renji, Orihime, Rukia, well you know, the gang. Focusing on Uryuu and Ichigo though.

Rating - Older Teen? I don't know, whatever comes out comes out. Bit of violence, strong language and though I'm not intentionally doing it, Shounen/Seinen ai. It just comes out, I can't help it. I write it and it seems perfectly innocent, I read it and it really doesn't.

Author - Me, Ellegunis, Avenged Suffering, ChoGonou, whatever you know me by.

Disclaimer - Bleach and it's characters not © Me. Just a fic for fun.

Additional Warning - My first Bleach fic, as I've only been in the fandom a month. Yeah, sorry that took me so long. I'm pretty much caught up though (manga not anime, though I am working on it) so I'm going to try and keep them as IC as I can! Promise of a lifetime! Nice Guy Pose! Also taking a bit of creative licence with Orihime.. shrug

----

Several pairs of eyes widened all round the town, the energy, it was huge, oppressive, it was hard to tell how close it was purely because of it's strength, but all knew whose it was. They knew without doubt who that power belonged to and it was for precisely that reason that almost all who recognised it headed toward it instinctively, like the proverbial moths to the proverbial flame.

That energy belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo.

One thought was clear through all of their minds, especially Ichigo's -

_How?_

---

_How did this happen? He was getting better at controlling his power! How did it suddenly become this unstable?!_ Uryuu jumped over a fence, making his way as quickly as he could toward the powerhouse of energy. It was already causing his body some stress, the energy was forcing itself on him and it was taking more concentration than he would willingly admit to stop it overwhelming him.

The young quincy's right arm was tingling, his bow already wanted to form. This was serious. Ichigo's power hadn't gone wild like this since their first battle. Had a hollow appeared? If he was being attacked to the point it would take to cause this type of anomaly, it wasn't just that stupid Shinigami that was in danger, it was everyone and that was enough of a reason for Uryuu to become involved in the situation.

---

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Stop it! Rukia! Inoue! Get back! -What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted, right hand clamped to his skull, pulling at his bright hair as if he was going to scalp himself. He was in his shinigami form, Kon was taking care of his real body and was no more than a few meters from him, staring at him wide eyed.

"Oi! What are ya doing you idiot!?" Kon growled toward Ichigo, he wanted to run. He needed to run, but the force of Ichigo's spirit power was keeping him pinned, it was too much. Too strong. What he wouldn't give to just pick up Rukia and Orihime and run for it. Shit he was scary.

"You think I'm like this on purpose, moro-!" Ichigo tried replying before he cringed, tightening his grip on his hair even further. The natural frown on his face creasing even further with each passing second, he couldn't even open his eyes. "Stop it! Damnit!"

"Who are you talking to?!" Kon snapped, forcing Ichigo's legs to straighten so he could stand. Ichigo kept talking to himself, if Kon felt he could he would go right over there and kick the stupid kid right in the-

"It couldn't be… Ichigo!" Renji was also frowning, his sword already drawn, if this was what he thought it was, they weren't going to get out of this one unscathed. "Rukia, get ready!" The redhead called out to the other Shinigami, falling back by a few tens of meters as his fingers trailed the back edge of his blade. This shouldn't be happening! Ichigo had beaten this, he had, hadn't he?

The brightly haired Shinigami still hadn't attacked them, that should mean, that he was in control right? But the fact that the usually loud and confident high school student had gone quiet and couldn't even look up from his position anymore was nothing but a bad sign.

"Ichigo!" Rukia had to fall back from her position too, coming to a stop near Renji's left side. If only she could get close enough, but the sheer magnitude of the power in front of her had prevented any of them from getting too close. She wasn't sure whether that was Ichigo trying to protect them or that thing inside him trying to crush them. "We can't Renji!"

"You think I want to fight that thing?! Just get ready, there's no way Ichigo wants to hurt us.. We've just got to make sure he doesn't." Renji's eyes were cold. He was taking this as seriously as it deserved to be taken. No way would he let Ichigo touch any of the people here. They would have to stop him, for all their sakes.

"Sorry Ichigo.. Looks like we're gonna have a bit of fun eh?"

Sado stood, both his arms had already transformed, his hands clenching fists and releasing them, it would rip him apart before he could lay a finger on his friend. He knew that and that very fact was frustrating him, he didn't know what he could do to help them, to help Ichigo.

"He's coming!" Renji's shout called out, bringing Sado's eyes back up to check his friend's positions and out of all of them it was the shock and fear on Orihime's face that disturbed him most. Ichigo disappeared, no, that wasn't it. It was just that Sado's eyes couldn't follow his movements.

Orihime couldn't move, that wasn't Ichigo anymore, no reassuring comments, no eye contact. It wasn't him. She wanted to move to protect her friends, but she couldn't, she couldn't defend them from him, even if he didn't feel like Ichigo anymore, there had to be something in there of him.

"Shit!" The red haired shinigami growled, as he felt that energy head straight toward him. He didn't have any time to react, so instead as soon as Ichigo's spirit form began to move he reached out to his left and pushed Rukia away, just in time to see black eyes open before he was thrown into the wall further behind them.

"Renji!" Rukia's eyes widened as she scrambled to move forward again. That idiot was always trying to protect her. She didn't need protecting, she needed to protect.

Renji held his hand over his chest as he coughed, the bricks around him on the ground telling him that was one good hit from his friend. He opened his eyes slowly meeting a slow grin crossing over his friend's face.

"You really are an idiot.. Vice captain." He told himself as his fingers curled around the bricks either side of him, pushing himself to his feet though it was hard to do with the injury he had already received and the crushing energy emanating from his friend.

The smirk on Ichigo's face grew as Renji stood in front of him, his sword slung casually over his shoulder, watching the Shinigami closely. The others hadn't even had time to move, this would be too easy. He looked away from Renji sharply, his head turning toward an energy before he took a half step back to avoid the arrow heading straight toward his chest.

"You've finally arrived Uryuu.." He said quietly, turning to face the person dressed in white and bearing the Quincy cross, the web like bow already drawn and aimed accurately toward him. The smile grew as their eyes met even through the distance between them and the glasses that were reflecting the light of the Quincy's weapon.

"I apologise, Mr. Hollow… But I don't think we know each other well enough for you to be using my first name.."

---

Elsewhere Ishida Ryuuken and Kurosaki Isshin were sitting in the formers office. Isshin's eyes were focused on the energy that he knew was his son and Ryuuken was lighting up a cigarette, seemingly uninterested by the trouble that was going down.

"Hey Ryuuken.."

"What is it?" The surgeon queried as he let the smoke slowly trail from his lungs. Isshin seemed a little restless, probably wanting to go save that son of his.

"Is it really alright?" Ichigo's father was still watching his son's energy, making sure that they wouldn't have to step in.

"If Uryuu dies it'll be his own fault for being weak."

"You really are a shitty parent.." Isshin chuckled, pulling his gaze away from the battle to glance at Ryuuken, to not even care that his son, his own flesh and blood may be killed before the night was over. Ichigo's spirit energy was completely out of control, it had a free reign, how could this guy be so flippant?

"I think you're underestimating my son's power.." Isshin spoke in the otherwise quiet room.

"I believe that's my line Kurosaki."

---

Uryuu had released the shot less than a second after he spoke, his somewhat friend had dodged it easily, but he wasn't expecting anything less. All he wanted to do was get some further distance between Ichigo and his friends. Luckily it seemed that this thing in Ichigo's form was more than willing to play and instead of charging at him did in fact fall back. The Quincy's eyes never left Ichigo even as he spoke to his friends.

"Sado.. Please take those you can and run. I'll deal with him." Though his bow was pulled taught, he still hadn't released another shot, the energy was rushing into him and already the power held in his bow was audible.

"What are you?! Crazy?!" The owner of Zabimaru shouted out, there was no way that Ishida could take care of this alone. But it did seem like Ichigo was keeping his distance for now.

"You're not at your full strength here Shinigami.." Fuck, the way the kid always talked down to him pissed him off, but the bastard was right. He wasn't in the Soul Society now, his power was limited the same would be true for Rukia and without confirmation from those above them that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Tch.." Renji growled in frustration.

"Inoue-san.." The Quincy had now apparently decided that the conversation with the Shinigami was over. "Please set up a barrier around us… Do not let anything escape."

"But Ishida..!" Orihime forced her eyes to look away from Ichigo to look at her club mate, he was physically shaking, trying to contain the power that he was wielding, it looked like he wouldn't be able to hold back the energy much longer, the bow itself was already cutting into his fingertips with the strain of holding it back.

"Please Orihime… I promise to bring him back." Uryuu interrupted her protests, his voice was still holding true, even as another droplet of blood fell to his feet. A small smile graced Orihime's lips, though it wasn't accompanied by the eye contact she was used to from Ichigo, the words Uryuu had spoken did indeed comfort her.

The next second she knew she was picked up and thrown over what seemed like a mountain's left shoulder, left face to face with Ichigo's human body. Chad was running with both of them, Renji and Rukia flanking his sides. She brought her head up to look at Ichigo who was still standing motionless, staring at the newcomer.

"Please be safe, both of you.." she spoke quietly, her own comforting words being added into the situation as the two combatants left her line of sight. She knew that she would have to be quick. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Uryuu wouldn't be able to control where those next few arrows went, he was relying on her to be strong, to protect the city from them and as soon as Chad had put her down she called out her power, the little fairy like creatures coming to her aid as she placed her palms out toward the two massive energies.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!" The three of them split up and took up three points from the central conflict, the exact same distance away from it, then there was a flash of light and a triangular shaped wall appeared in front of them, though she could only see the wall directly in front of them.

Uryuu was relying on her, she wouldn't let them down.

---

The Quincy in question smiled when the shield went up around them, it only gave them a few streets worth of movement to continue, but that should've been more than enough. He nodded his thanks to Orihime, though she couldn't see it and then addressed the creature in Ichigo's form. "I'm sorry Mr Hollow, but I'm not quite sure where the arrows will fly.." He had never used this attack charged with so much energy, controlling all of them would be impossible.

"..Please try not to die.." the energy thread finally slipped from his fingers and though he never intended it when he first arrived, over a thousand arrows were borne from the power alone and most did indeed head toward Ichigo.

The monster in Ichigo's form's eyes widened slightly, they were black where they should be white, and gold where they should've been brown, they didn't reflect any of the blinding light heading toward him, but seemed to instead swallow the light up, like a black hole. He jumped back, causing a few to miss him and deflected a few others with Zangetsu's powerful blade.

Ichigo, well, more the thing inside him glanced up to where the arrows had come from, but the Quincy was already gone. Then he sensed him, turning around quickly.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to get behind you.." Uryuu spoke before releasing another arrow, this time singular almost at point blank range. There was a white blur as Ichigo deflected the shot, cutting downwards to stop the energy from piercing his stomach. The eyes behind the glasses were narrowed at him as the Quincy stepped on the dull side of Zangetsu's blade, the bow doubling in size even with the small amount of contact before Ishida pushed from the blade, disappearing from sight once more.

He turned toward another burst of energy. Uryuu was standing on a telephone pole for a second only, shooting an arrow into the sky before he was gone again. The Quincy was breathing heavily, despite the ever present purr of spiritual energy around them it was easy to hear. That last arrow was huge, the young man in white was purposely not trying to kill him. He was just absorbing the energy and releasing it, well, that would be a mistake he wouldn't live to regret.

Ichigo's Shinigami form smirked, following Uryuu's movements by his power alone, since he was still moving too quickly for him to actually see. Ishida's energy was peaking again, which would mean he would have to let off another arrow. As the Quincy pulled the bow back ready to release another shot into the sky, black eyes met his widened ones briefly before Ishida took the attack.

---

The elder Quincy and Shinigami were still sitting in Ryuuken's office, the silence was deafening. There were only two light sources, the orange glow from Ryuuken's cigarette, his second so far, and the flashes of blue-white energy coming from the position of their sons.

Not a word had been spoken since Ryuuken had uttered about Isshin underestimating Uryuu. At first the elder Kurosaki felt like he wanted to argue, Ichigo's power far out weighed the young Ishida's but as that huge release of energy came, the one where he could barely recognise the fact that so many arrows had been released, he had considered it better to say nothing.

Ryuuken had been right, he had underestimated Uryuu's power. The boy so far was holding his own and though he still wanted to intervene it seemed right not to. This wasn't his fight. He had even chosen to consider Ryuuken's uninterested air as confidence in his son instead of being as detached as the surgeon probably actually was.

He knew the power of the Quincies too well, he knew the only reason Ishida's son was fairing so well was because he was using Ichigo's own power against him. If Ichigo could hold his power in instead of letting it flow like he always had done, Uryuu would in no doubt be dead already. He had never been so thankful for his son's lack of self awareness.

If Ishida's son followed his father in any way, he hoped the boy would go straight for the kill, but as the fight had progressed he realised that that wasn't going to happen. Uryuu wasn't fighting to win and though a part of him was thankful, most of Isshin couldn't help but think that it was going to prove a bad decision to make.

---

_Where the hell are you old man?! _Kon thought toward the sky angrily, Ichigo's father had given him that damn tag so when he was in danger he would come to help! And if you asked Kon, this was one time he was in danger, and not just him. If Ishida couldn't stop Ichigo going crazy everyone was in trouble, big fat trouble.

There weren't even any Shinigami reinforcements! When did they think that it would be a good time to step in? When Ichigo had destroyed half the town? A small wince drew Kon's attention. "Inoue-san.. Are you okay?"

The girl nodded slightly, Ishida's arrows were powerful and putting a strain on her and her protective barrier, but she was determined to hold them in. Uryuu was firing more arrows directly up than were hitting the shield and for that she was thankful but still the strain was showing on her face, she had never tried to contain that amount of power before, and even though she and her power were trying their best, still some of Ichigo's energy was creeping through.

Chad put an arm on her shoulder, squeezing very gently, she looked up briefly and met his kind smile, encouraging her. He believed she could do this, Uryuu had believed in her also, and she would do it! She pushed her hands back out from where they had started to move back toward her with the assault of energy. She would hold it for them.

Kon smiled at her, kneeling down as he felt the energy through Orihime's barrier, he now realised why Isshin had yet to show up. He had faith in Ichigo and Ishida to survive, he had faith that this would work out. That had to be the reason.

"You can do it Ichigo… Uryuu… You hear me?" Kon said quietly, smiling. That's all it took, a little faith.

---

He hadn't even seen it coming.. No, that wasn't to be expected anyway. He hadn't even felt it coming. He hadn't even blinked and Ichigo had been there, standing less than a foot away from him on the roof of a house. He had pulled back, pulled the bow taut and then he had been struck. Not by a blade, that would've been too easy. It had been a fist which had hit him.

The sudden surge of power that ran through him from the physical contact made him release the arrow even as he fell back from the roof. He had to think quickly before he hit the ground, placing his feet against the floor and radiating the energy he was constantly 'borrowing' from Ichigo through them so he could land without being torn up from the tarmac.

He slid backwards, somehow able to keep himself onto his feet, but he had to use his left hand to balance himself as he finally came to a stop. He coughed, it was a square hit to his chest and had winded him, but it wasn't as strong as he was expecting from those almost dead eyes. He was being played with, like a cat plays with a mouse which already had it's tail caught in a trap.

His pride was hurting more than his body. He didn't appreciate being played with like he wasn't a threat. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo, that was never his plan. If he had wanted to kill him he would've aimed straight for his heart or head with that first arrow. He was trying to use enough of the Hollow's energy so that the Ichigo that they knew could take over, but now he realised that just running around wouldn't work. He had to attack or he would be killed by the thing that had just landed on the street more than fifty meters away from him when he got bored.

"I was expecting a little more fun out of you Uryuu." That thing using Ichigo's image chuckled in his direction before his eyes widened, his left shoulder seeming to explode and rain blood over his paling face and his shinigami robes. He hadn't expected that arrow to hit him. It seemed the Quincy had decided to become serious.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.." The bow was still aimed toward Ichigo's body even as Uryuu lifted his left arm to place two fingers against the bridge of his glasses, pushing them back up his nose from where they had slid when Ichigo had attacked him. He pulled the bow back again even as Ichigo reached up to cover the wound Uryuu had created.

The form in front of the Quincy smirked briefly, using Ichigo's tongue to lick his lips. Finally, this was becoming interesting. The injury wasn't anything to take notice of, Ichigo's body had suffered a lot worse than that, it just meant that he wouldn't be able to move that arm as easily as he would've had liked.

Uryuu pushed off the ground again and landed softly on top of a wall, seven or eight feet high. He pulled the bow again and fired, this one just missed Ichigo's right shoulder, cutting through material but not flesh as the Quincy had intended. If he could just disable the Hollow's arms, this would be a lot easier for him.

He was coming again and he jumped backward to avoid the blow he knew would be coming with a blade this time instead of a fist. As he landed on the roof across the street from where he was just standing the wall he was on crumbled. Zangetsu was a powerful weapon, to be able to do that much damage, if it wasn't being directed at him, he might've even admired it.

Ichigo stood atop of the rubble, bouncing the dull backside of Zangetsu on his shoulder, completely relaxed. He unwound the bandages on Zangetsu's handle only to start wrapping those same bandages around his wrist. He looked up slowly to meet Uryuu's eyes and began to spin the blade above his head. He met that cautious gaze and the glow of an energy arrow with a confident, but dark, wide smile before he threw the soul slayer directly at the young Quincy.

Ishida's eyes widened and he fired his bow, knowing it would be a pointless attack anyway. He jumped back quickly before the roof below his feet started collapsing from the attack it couldn't withstand. His foot faltered as the slate fell from beneath his feet, catching himself only by stepping back again twice more.

He looked through the dust and knew that Ichigo had already got his sword back. He was being pushed further and further back and they were getting too close to Orihime's shield for his liking. It had been standing up quite well from a distance, but it wouldn't be able to put up with their attacks close up. He would have to push back, get them back into the central area to prevent Orihime any more trouble.

All this planning though had given time for Ichigo to get the jump on him. He cursed under his breath as that tell tale energy appeared just on the other side of the fallen rooftop. He flicked out his left wrist, and a blade appeared, that same shining light that emitted from the arrows he usually fired emanating from this as well.

To be forced to use this, it wasn't a good thing, but with Ichigo at such a close range, it was unavoidable. He brought his weapon up just in time to catch Zangetsu before one of his limbs was rendered from his body. There was so much force, a bigger pressure than he had ever imagined. He grit his teeth and pushed back, the Seelen Schneider was much larger than it had been the last time he had used it. Though despite this, it seemed lighter. Probably because of Ichigo's spirit energy powering both weapon and wielder.

Ichigo was too close to him, too much power was flowing into him, he had to push back now. He had to use the Seelen Schneider now or it'd be too late. He'd be consumed. His left arm and hand were already, if felt like, being crushed. Uryuu drew his right leg back to give him some leverage against the Shinigami above him. He pushed him away though he was sure that it wasn't his effort that did so, more that the Hollow stealing Ichigo's image let him push him away.

Uryuu noticed the smirk that lifted on to Ichigo's face, and watched quite happily as that smirk fell. He pulled the blade back, using it as first intended as an arrow. He held it true for as long as he could before he let it go, the power and the size of the arrow alone, surprised even him. It shot straight toward it's target and since Ichigo was still shocked, it actually hit.

Ichigo doubled over, this kid was starting to piss him off. He grabbed hold of the hilt of the arrow imbedded in his side and pulled at it, it didn't come out as easily as he thought it might. It felt like it was still tearing up his insides even as he ripped it out. He coughed heavily, having to kneel and use Zangetsu to support him as blood trickled from his mouth, never mind the blood over his robes.

How did the Quincy get this good? His eyes hunted for the white costume Uryuu was wearing, finding him with a little effort. Though he didn't have the type of wounds that Ichigo's body had been through, he was obviously fatigued. Blood was dripping from his arms and he obviously only forming the bow now from necessity to level out the energy in him rather than from a want to use it.

He took his chance while Uryuu was still regaining his breath after having to fire another arrow into the air and attacked. The smirk raised again at the sight of those dark eyes widening in shock as he descended.

---

Outside the barrier the others were starting to get worried about both of the people inside. They had felt several large surges of energy from both Ichigo and Ishida and yet so far there had been no sign of the conflict stopping. They all knew that Ishida's stamina wasn't one of the best, it couldn't be much longer before Uryuu was going to lose.

To his credit though Ichigo's power level had seem to subside, but by no where near enough to make the others feel even remotely safe. Renji was pacing back and forth and had been for the last few minutes. His growls and inaudible mumbles becoming more frequent with each passing moment. Rukia's gaze was lost and unfocused on the barrier, her concern for Ichigo was probably higher than most.

Orihime still had Chad holding her, supporting her as the barrier began to weaken. This had been hard on her, she was obviously still worried about the other two, but she had still pushed forward, not allowing it to stop her from protecting everyone else.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, not quite an explosion but still a hell of a bang. They all stilled themselves, watching the barrier intently for any sign of life. A soft noise in the silence brought all their attention down to the ground, where a pair of broken, blood splattered glasses trundled to a stop.

"Ishida!" Orihime went to move from her position, but was caught by Chad's strong grip.

"Please focus Orihime…" they couldn't afford for the barrier to fall. They just had to hope that the sign wasn't as ominous as it seemed.

"Fuck it.. C'mon Zabimaru!" Renji went to charge forward through the barrier, he knew there was no way that the Quincy would win. What were they thinking!? Leaving him alone with that thing. He was stopped by Rukia's form in front of him.

"We can't Renji…" she spoke so softly it was as if she didn't know what she was saying, her body was acting on instinct. This was a fight that needed to happen, that would've happened one day.

"Yes we can! He's done a good job so far but he's screwed Rukia! We can't just let him get killed!"

"He won't die."

"Did you not see those things?! He's as-"

"He won't die!" Rukia snapped. "He won't allow this to end in death."

"Won't allow? Shit this isn't about his fucking pride Rukia! We're all done for if we-"

"It's not about his pride either! Just be quiet and watch!" Rukia would have no more of this conversation and the look on her face conveyed that clearly. She understood now. This wasn't about Quincy pride, or even protecting them. It was about Ichigo, if any of them died it would destroy him. The Quincy knew that almost better than any of them, they had to survive this. All of them. Ishida was doing this to protect Ichigo, they had to stay clear or it would just complicate the situation, make the worst of things ever closer to happening.

"Just watch.." She repeated before turning back to the battle. They would both be fine, or she would personally go back to Soul Society and kick their asses.

---

The air had been knocked out of him when he hit the floor he knew his glasses were gone and though he wanted to wipe the blood out of his eye he couldn't afford the time. He tried sitting up quickly, the back of his head had smacked the tarmac and he was feeling dizzy. But he had to find Ichigo. He straightened out his right arm, the bow reforming as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

He couldn't keep this up much longer, the Ichigo had become more easily tracked through his residual energy he still wouldn't be able to see him if he kept a distance. There! He spun his body, clenching his teeth through the pain the movement caused and pulled the bow taut once more. Ichigo's energy suddenly charged toward him and even as he released the arrow he knew that he had missed.

The shout was inaudible as his hands were grabbed, his fingers crushed together as he was forced backward until he was back on his back. The energy was fierce, forcing it's way into him, splitting the skin of his arms as if he had been cut by a thousand tiny razors. Blood was already soaking through the once pristine white costume he wore.

Uryuu tried moving his fingers, he had to release this energy, but with Ichigo's weight on top of him it was impossible. Though he wanted to scream, the energy inside him burning him from the inside, he wouldn't give this thing the satisfaction.

"Stop it! You're killing him!"

That voice made Uryuu open the one eye that wasn't drowned in blood. It was finally working, Kurosaki was coming to the forefront again. Was this all it took? He managed a cough of mostly blood as the shallow cuts moved up his neck. His body wouldn't take much more, soon it would give up and Ichigo's spirit energy would rip him apart. As he looked into those black eyes he knew that was the plan.

Ichigo was still bleeding from the wound the Seelen Schneider had caused. For him to still be moving was just a testament to his pure stubbornness, or maybe it was a testament to his want to kill the Quincy beneath him. Ichigo's grip tightened even as the spirit energy that Uryuu couldn't contain began ripping into his arms.

He brought his head down, lips level with Uryuu's ear, both were breathing so heavily it would've been a miracle if the Quincy even heard his words, but he knew that he would. "Scream for me Uryuu…" He said quietly, marvelling in the way that the young Ishida's entire body went tense less than a second later.

His head was pulled back up, but his grip on Uryuu didn't falter even as Ichigo struggled for power in his own body.

"I said stop god damnit!" There wasn't much time left, his friend was going to die and he was going to be the one to kill him. That was in no way an acceptable loss. The outside edges of his eyes were becoming white again, pushing the black back into his body, but it'd still take too long before he had full control.

Uryuu had closed his eyes again trying to concentrate enough to gain even a semblance of control over the power in him at this very moment. It was killing him, he had no doubt, he wouldn't survive.

---

Ryuuken had finally moved from his spot on the floor. Before he had even spoke Isshin knew the exact words he was going to use. Uryuu had lost, that was a shame and though he didn't necessarily agree with Ryuuken's actions, he couldn't bring himself to stop him even as he readied his bow.

"When Uryuu dies, your son will join him." It was as simple as that. To allow Ichigo to continue after Uryuu lost his life, would be bad parenting on Isshin's part. The elder Kurosaki was physically shaking with the effort it took not to stop the Quincy, he wouldn't have thought that Ichigo was weak enough to let this happen.

As Ryuuken readied himself the arrow he was holding glowed with the energy that Isshin hadn't seen for the last twenty odd years. He was serious. He couldn't see Ryuuken's eyes through the reflection of his glasses but he knew this would end it.

---

Uryuu's eyes shot open. That power. He knew it well. Ryuuken was going to save him? No.. He wouldn't let that happen. He didn't even blink the blood out of his eyes, he shouted silently, using a psychic pulse to let his 'father' know exactly where he stood on this situation.

_I DON'T NEED YOUR CHARITY! _It was only meant to carry itself to Ryuuken, but with the power surging through him he knew that anyone with even the slightest amount of spiritual power within the town's limits had undoubtedly heard him.

He looked into Ichigo's eyes, now just about half way back to normal before his spirit threads burst from him, wrapping themselves around Ichigo's shoulders and tearing him off Uryuu's body forcibly. He still couldn't move, so he commanded his spirit threads to wrap around himself and pull him back onto his feet.

Every breath was spattering the Quincy uniform he wore with even more blood, but that wouldn't stop him now. He felt Ryuuken's power subside as the spirit threads around him moved his arms to pull his bow taut. He released the energy in a huge arrow, almost the length of a house in itself. When it dispersed, it moved the clouds themselves, causing a pure crystalline night sky to appear above them, the moon at half its power, shining it's waning yellow light over both of them.

With an effort that was more than apparent in the Quincy's weakening stance, the spirit threads pulled his foot over until he was standing on Ichigo's chest. He wouldn't stop firing arrows, he wouldn't allow Ryuuken to save his life. He would do this. Even the spirit threads themselves were starting to tear from the energy he was using with each pull of the bow.

"Stop it Uryuu! What are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted, trying to sit up, but the Quincy's spirit energy keeping him still on the floor.

"Shut up.. You idiot.." Another arrow flew.

"You're gonna kill yourself dumbass!" Another arrow and the Quincy cross on the front of Uryuu's outfit was becoming darker where the blood seeped through from his chest and stomach, turning what was once blue into a purple so dark it could've been considered black.

Now that sounded like the Ichigo he knew. He was sure Ichigo could feel the power leaving him, it was travelling up Uryuu's body, allowing him to fire shot after shot. He had to be sure that Ichigo would have control again before he let his body give in.

The black in Ichigo's now brown eyes was pushed back until it was no longer visible, though with Uryuu's vision blurred with blood as it was now, he couldn't be sure if that was the case.

"Thanks..Uryuu.." Ichigo said between deep breaths, his side and his shoulder were killing him and he wondered briefly just how much blood he had lost, as his eyes closed, breathing still laboured.

"I said shu.." It was at that moment that the threads tying Ichigo down and holding Uryuu up decided to break, he was unconscious by the time he hit the floor, the bow he had readied dissipating into nothing as his body fell lifeless to the floor, crumpling against Ichigo's left side.

---

The second that the energies inside the barrier fell, the barrier did the same. Orihime collapsed also and was caught by Chad's now normal arms. She pushed herself up automatically, reaching for her friends.

"Ichigo!" Rukia jumped forward, Ichigo's human body and Renji flanking her sides. It was so sudden when it happened but suddenly Kon fell, the soul candy being pushed out of his body by a firm smack to the head.

The body didn't have time to follow the candy to the floor though as it was caught by an arm in a dark shirt sleeve. The man with silver hair and wearing glasses didn't say anything to any of them. Instead he walked over to a forgotten weapon on the floor, sheathing it, before he dropped Ichigo's human body onto his Shinigami form, the two melding together instantaneously, even the wounds that Ichigo's spirit form had received were appearing now on his human body.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?!" Renji shouted at the man as he prodded the young Quincy with his foot, looking at him with something akin to disgust. None too gently he lifted Uryuu into his arms, shifting him over his shoulder as the mysterious man answered.

"I've come to pick up my son.."

"..Ple…Please let me heal him before you take-" Orihime's kind words were stopped by just a look from the stranger as he bent down and retrieved Ichigo's body as well.

"That won't be necessary.. Thank you." Ryuuken spoke to the child. To allow her to erase Uryuu's wounds or even Ichigo's would be a mistake. This would be a constant reminder for the two of them only. He began walking again, passing the Shinigami and humans alike calmly even as the young Ishida coughed more blood up over his shirt in his sleep.

And then he was gone. The only evidence that any of the three of them was there in the first place being the destruction to the town itself and a pair of broken glasses on the floor.

"Wait.. What the hell just happened?!" Renji shouted after he finally realised that he did indeed still have a voice, though the stranger was long gone with their friends.

----

Uhh.. End I suppose. I apologise if it was confusing to read.. I just write how I think.. And though that's good for screenplays it doesn't quite translate into stories all that well. But hopefully you got through it and enjoyed it.

It is meant to be a one shot.. I think it works better that way. But I might write another one shortly. Or whatever.

Anyway please review Did I manage to keep them IC enough? Gah.. Sorry --


End file.
